Heat Wave
by CaptainCastle
Summary: Kate and Rick teach Natalie and Christopher how it's done.


It was dark in the apartment because the electric was out. She found some candles and moved to the living room. Just like in "Heat Wave," Castle had set up a hand margarita station. The flicker of the candles lit up the room just enough for them to see the other's features in the dark. His eyes twinkled and her eyes showed desire, even though she tried desperately to hide it. She dared not admit that she was truly relaxed for the first time in weeks. Her job had her on edge, and sometimes just having Castle around stressed her out. Tonight was not one of those times.

Then, just like in the book, they licked the salt from the other's hand and their eyes met. The apartment was warm because of the temperature, and the heat they were generating. He tried, with little success, to keep his true feelings hidden because he didn't want to scare her away.

"Tentatively, slowly, each drew an inch closer, each still silent, each will holding the other's steady gaze. Whatever worry or uncertainty or conflict she'd felt before, she pushed it aside as too much thinking. At that moment, Kate didn't want to think. She wanted to be. She reached out and gently touched his jaw where she had struck him earlier. She rose up on one knee and leaned forward to him and, rising above him, gently kissed his cheek. She hovered there, studying the play of shadows and candlelight on his face. The soft ends of her hair dangled down and brushed him. He reached out, gently smoothing one side back, lightly smoothing her temple as he did."

It was as if she had memorized the pages of Heat Wave. She knew every move and every word of the next few pages. She acted it out just like he had written, and he was more turned on than before. As she led him to the bedroom, he almost couldn't believe it.

His work was coming to life right before his eyes, and he was a part of it. He closed his eyes and just followed her direction as she removed his shirt, and her own after that (including the flying buttons…just like in the book.) She was more beautiful that he ever imagined. He was about to loosen his belt when he heard a voice coming from within the room.

"CUT"

He looked into her eyes and kissed her softly. She climbed off the bed and helped him to sit up. Kate picked up her blouse and Castle just looked at her, gasping for breath. She gave him a faint smile and walked away.

"Now THAT is how the scene should be done." She said to the director as she passed.

_Two days earlier_

Kate had come from the set of the movie "Heat Wave" and was obviously frustrated. Natalie Rhodes was doing a fair job of playing Nikki Heat, but the actor they had hired to play Jameson Rook was a complete idiot. He was easy on the eyes, but Kate was insistent that he must have been hired as a joke. She got home later that night and dialed Castle's number.

"Castle"

"Hey, Castle. How are you today? How's the latest book coming?"

"It's going good. How was your visit to the set?"

Kate groaned as she answered the question. She explained to Castle how the actor, a newcomer named Christopher Reynolds, was a complete idiot and there was no chemistry between him and Natalie.

"It's not going to be believable with him as Rook, Castle. Can you do anything about it?"

"I don't know, Kate. I can give the producers a call, but I'd feel better if I went down there myself. I have meetings all day tomorrow, but how about the day after that?" he asked.

Kate breathed a sigh of relief. She knew that Castle's visit to the set could be helpful and hopefully shake up this idiotic actor.

"Thanks, Castle. I'd like to go too, if that's alright with you."

"Of course, Detective. I'd be honored." He said with a smile in his voice.

The next day, Kate went to the precinct and Castle met with Gina and Paula and did some writing. He stopped by to take Kate to lunch and they enjoyed a hot dog in the park. They talked a little about the movie and Rick said he had done some research on the "idiot actor."

Kate laughed at the description, although totally accurate, was hysterical to hear from Castle's lips. The producers had sent over some dailies of Christopher's work, and Rick was not impressed. He was seriously considering asking the producers to re-cast the role, but knew that that would cost thousands of dollars because of all the scenes they had already done.

They finished their lunch, and he walked her back to the precinct. He promised to pick her up at her apartment in the morning and they would go to the movie set together.

True to his word, Castle showed up at the appointed time with coffee and a bear claw. He had hired a driver to get them to the studio so they wouldn't have to worry about parking. They arrived in about 45 minutes and checked in at the gate. They were then taken to the set in a golf cart and given passes so they could watch the tapings. Castle was clearly in his element as his mother had done her share of acting and he spent many hours on set with her in years past.

They arrived just as Natalie and Christopher were to tape the love scene. As Castle watched, he could see that Kate's instincts were correct. There was no way he could pull off the chemistry that was needed to make it believable. As Castle continued to watch, Kate walked over to the director. They spoke for a few minutes and the director nodded his head in agreement. She thanked him and walked back to stand next to Castle.

"Well, what do you think, Castle?"

"Ugh..He's horrible." Castle replied with a disgusted look on his face. "You weren't kidding when you said there was no chemistry. I definitely need to talk to them about re-casting the role."

"That's one possibility. I have another idea, if you're game." Kate said, with a smile.

"You know me, Beckett. I'm up for anything."

She took off her coat, and instructed him to do the same. She unbuttoned a few buttons on her blouse, and took her hair down. They both took off their shoes, and she led him in front of the camera.

"Ok, Castle. Follow my lead. Pages 103-105 in Heat Wave. Got it?"

Castle's eyes grew wide when he realized what they were doing. Kate was asking him to act out the sex scene in the book with her. His eyes twinkled and he smiled at her.

"Got it."

They both sat down on the couch and he poured a shot. He proceeded to make hand margaritas as instructed and when he looked at her, he saw something different in her eyes. Whether she was just playing the part of Nikki, or letting herself go, he didn't care. He was going to enjoy it either way.

What he didn't expect, was that she would be so into it. Sure, it was her idea, but the kiss was not an act. When their lips met, they both felt it. Their hearts were beating loud in their chests and Rick had a feeling that she was holding back just a bit. After all, there were lots of people watching.

When Kate pulled him off the couch and let him into the bedroom, he had to remind himself that they were just role-playing…or were they? He found himself getting lost in the moment until he heard the director yell "CUT."

She wasted no time getting up and out of the room. Castle was left there, wondering what was real, and what was just role-playing.


End file.
